Welcome Home
by ladybug89
Summary: Jacob and Bella were best friends before he left for a year deployment to Iraq with the Marines. Cute story of his homecoming
1. Chapter 1

Jacob POV

"Bells just tell me what's wrong?" I asked because while I wanted a good number of things to happen tonight I didn't need my last memory of Bella before I left to be her crying.

"I can't do this. I can't pretend to be happy for you. You're going to war Jacob! I may never see you again and that kills me! I am so in love with you it hurts!" In that moment I saw Bella as multiple people, I saw the little girl who would come visit her dad every summer, I saw the teenager than moved back and became my best friend and finally I saw the woman I was in love with.

"Bella you're in love with me?"

"I couldn't let you leave without telling you I promise it was going to come out better than that."

"Doesn't matter as long as you said it." I kissed her perfect little pink lips I had been dreaming about kissing for the last two years.

"Jake please don't do that just to humor me."

"Trust me I'm not, I love you too Bells." We kept kissing and did other things that night.

After we made love that night we were cuddled in the bed and Bella said, "You know I'm going to wait for you to come home right?"

"Bella I can't ask you to do that as much as I want to."

"You're not asking and even if I had a choice I would still wait for you to come home."

"When I come home I want to take you on a real date."

"Ok." She leaned over and kissed me on the nose.

That next morning I left for a year deployment to Iraq. I had signed up for the Marines while building up my mechanic shop. Quil was running it while I was gone.

The year I was gone was hell, what got me through was Bella knowing she was waiting for me at home and she emailed me everyday. But that year was done and I was on my way home.

The multiple flights and subsequent bus ride it took to get home had been grueling. Baghdad to DC and then DC to Seattle. Then from Seattle we got on a bus to Port Angeles. But once I stepped off the bus it was all worth it to be home.

I felt arms wrap around me and looked down to see Bella. "You're home!"

"Hey Bells I missed you so much."

"Oh God you're back and you're safe." She said as she kissed me on the lips. I tasted her sweetness and breathed in her strawberry scent for the first time in a year.

"Bella can I see him?"

"Yeah." I saw Charlie hand the baby to Bella. "Benjamin Jacob Black, meet your Daddy." He was the most perfect little baby ever. My features and Bella's warm brown eyes looked up at me. He had on a little onesie that read, "My Daddy is a Marine". Bella handed him to me and while I knew I had been a father for three months holding him for the first time solidified that forever.

"He's perfect." I said in complete awe.

"Ben has missed you too haven't you Benny?" I saw her wipe a tear from her eye.

"Awww Bella, don't cry."

"I can't help it both my boys are here now I'm so happy." Yeah the reason I didn't go into detail about when Bella and I made love that night before I left is I feel the conception of our son should be private.

Now that I held the healthy baby boy in my arms I couldn't wait to show him off to everyone. "Hey Uley come look at my kid."

"Held him for less than a minute and he's already a proud papa." I heard my dad say.

"You know it."

"Ok lets get everyone to the car we have an hour drive." Charlie said ushering us towards the SUV Bella bought after her truck died. He grabbed my duffel bag from me so I could continue to hold Ben in my arms.

"I think he likes me."

"Of course he does he knows who his Dada is." Bella said walking next to me tickling Benny's stomach. "Dad can you drive us home?"

"Yeah you Jacob and Benny take the back seat." Once we got my bags and Dad's chair in the trunk we started. Ben looked so happy grabbing his little foot in his car seat.

"I really want to hold him."

"No he stays in the car seat."

"I know I know." Seeing Bella being the protective mom to our baby was definitely a turn on.

An hour later we were back at my apartment. Bella Benny and I got out.

Charlie was driving my dad home so I could have some bonding time before we all met up for lunch the next day. I had told Bella to move her and the baby into my apartment. It was a two-bedroom apartment over the garage. It had more room than being with either of our dads so it made sense for now.

Bella POV

We got upstairs and once I got Benny in his bouncy seat in the kitchen I handed a pile of clothes to me.

Jacob looked at me. "What's this?"

"Washed the clothes last night. Your favorite jeans, red t-shirt, black hooded sweatshirt, socks, boxers and some converses."

"You are amazing you know that?"

"So you tell me."

After he came out of the bathroom I asked him "Does it feel weird?"

"Yeah civilian clothes might take a little readjusting too."

"No I meant being home."

"Not at all it feels right."

"Good." I walked over and put my arms around his neck. "Because you're staying home now."

"Yes Ma'am." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before Ben started crying.

"Probably diaper change."

"I got it."

"Thanks Jake. I'm going to start dinner I'm making your favorite"

After dinner we pretty much just caught up on everything until it was time to give Benny his bath. Jacob helped me and the look of love a father has for their child was practically beaming off his face. After that we put Benny to bed. We were sitting in the living room having a soda when Jacob leaned over and kissed me. Being typical me I started blushing.

"I missed that blush."

" I missed you, I'm just so glad you're home now."

"Me too you know I still need to take you out on that date I promised you."

"I'll hold you too it eventually but make love to me in the mean time?"

"I was praying you would say that." I carried her bridal style into our bedroom.

Jacob carried me back to our bedroom. I could see the dark lust in his eyes as he kissed my neck. I ran my hands up and down his stomach dipping lower and lower each time.

"I love you so much Bells." He whispered as he started pulling my pajama pants off me.

"I love you too." As I slipped my hands under the hem of his shirt as the red scrap of fabric fell to the floor I couldn't help but marvel at his chest thinking he got even more defined since the last time I saw it.

Jacob pulled my tank top off me as he started to kiss and fondle my breasts. "Mmmmm Jacob I've missed you so much."

"I know baby he said as he slipped a finger under my panties and inside me."

"Oh God."

"Nope just me."

"Cocky bastard." Jake then pressed his boxer-clad erection up against me.

Jacob then continued to kiss his way down to my stomach until he got to my scar

"What?"

"From Benny." Jacob kissed my c-section scar three times and then continued to kiss his way down.

"Let me take care of you Bells." Then I felt his mouth on my core. Jacob licking my folds and my clit were quickly sending me into a state of euphoria.

"Oh Jake I'm so close."

"Come on honey let go."

"Shit oh Jacob." I reached over to grab his rock hard erection to thank him for the orgasm he had just given me.

"No honey, I need to be inside you. Just let me get a stupid con…"

"I went on the pill after Benny was born." Jake's smile was like a five year old at Christmas. That and then Jacob slipped inside me. It felt so good and got better as Jacob kept thrusting into me.

"So tight so perfect." Jacob murmured in my ear.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Jacob I'm so close."

"Me too come with me." Then I started to cum again and Jacob pushed one more time and I felt him spill inside of me. He was careful not to collapse on top of me as he lay down.

I leaned over and kissed him on the nose.

"Are you going to do that after every time we make love?" He asked with an amused expression.

"You remember that little detail from last time?"

"I held onto the good memories while I was there so yeah."

"I missed you so much."

"Kwop Kilawley."

"What does that mean?"

"Stay with me forever."

"Of course I will." I than reached and pulled the photo album out from under the bed. "Here."

"What's this?"

"I've taken a photo everyday since he was born. So you could see how he grew when you were away."

"Bells you're exhausted go to sleep."

"It's not my fault you wore me out."

"Thank you for the compliment and come on honey go to sleep." I couldn't help it as much as I wanted to stay up sleep overtook me.

Jacob POV

Three hours later I heard Benny whimpering on his baby monitor. When I got to his room I saw he wasn't full out crying which my dad told me I would do as a baby when I wanted to be held.

"Hey little guy, yeah I know Mommy has been doing this but I'm going to be waking up with you half the time now."

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Glad we have an understanding." I sat down on the rocker "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were growing inside of mommy but she sent me pictures and a recording of your little heartbeat. I know I wasn't there when you were born but I will be there from now on. I'm never going to not be in your life Benjamin." Then like he knew I was done with my promise he went to sleep. I held my son for ten more minutes before I put him back. "I promise we're going to be a complete family."

Bella POV

"I love you." Jacob was saying to Benny. Benny stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Hey you two."

"Look Benny Momma is up too."

"You guys enjoying the bonding time?"

"Yeah I mean Bells I love him so much already how is that even possible?" he said while he placed the baby back in his crib.

"It's natural you're his father."

"Guess you're right."

"Ok I'm going to go start breakfast." Then I felt Jacob grab my wrist. "Jake what's up?"

"Isabella Marie Swan I think I've been in love with you since I was six years old, knowing that you loved me back and were having my baby is what got me through Iraq. I need you and Benjamin in my life forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Yes oh my god YES"


	2. Bonfire at the Beach

**AN: Hey so I never intended on turning this into more than a one-shot but writing is how I deal with painful things and last week my grandmother died. While I was in the mountains of Pennsylvania for the funeral (which all the woods reminds me of any tree shot from the Twilight movies) I started thinking about Welcome Home and Baby Benny. As I said to MissAnnBlack (who made my kickass banner for the story) I don't know what it means when you draw strength from a fictional baby but why not. So here is the second part of Welcome Home dedicated to my grandma who went home to heaven.**

Jacob POV

"So when are we leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as we I grab the diaper bag. You have Ben?"

"Yes I do and he's all ready for his first trip to the beach with his daddy." I said as I blew a raspberry on his stomach. I was excited to finally be seeing all our old friends again. We were going to a bonfire to celebrate both Sam and I coming home.

"Ok come on little bug-a-boo its time to go to the beach."

The drive to the beach was short but it felt so good to be driving around the reservation I grew up on once again.

"Jacob, can you take his car seat out so that way he can stay in it?"

"Yes my fiancée dear."

"You are such a dork."

I was holding onto Benny's car seat with one hand so I leaned down to Bella's level and kissed her lips. "Yes but I'm your dork now, you can't get rid of me."

"Come on its wrong to keep the guest of honor from the celebration."

"Bells you can hold me hostage from anything anytime you want."

"Ok come on you not-so-little pervert." Bells said as she grabbed my free hand and we started walking over to wear the others had made the fire pit. "I need to help Emily with something so I'll be right back." She took off ahead and I couldn't help but check out her butt as she ran over to Emily.

Once I got over to the others that had gathered I saw Sam right away.

"Hey Jacob."

"Hey."

"Happy to be home?"

"Yeah aren't you?"

"Yeah did you see how big Emma got?"

"No." I looked around for the now thirteen-month-old daughter Sam and Emily had right before we left.

"Here Emily and Bella set up a pup tent for the babies."

I placed Ben and his car seat in the tent.

"Bells and Em are smart."

"Why thank you." I heard Bella say behind me.

"Keeps them in the shade and sand away from their mouth and eyes." Emily then went into the tent. "I think my baby needs her diaper changed. You two go walk down the beach I'll watch him."

"Thanks Emily. Come on Jacob you have to practice being away from him sometime."

"Fine."

"Come on Solider I want to walk on the beach with my fiancée."

I could tell Sam overheard and he hadn't really talked about telling anyone.

"Oh come on we all knew you two were going to wind up engaged eventually."

Bella POV

Jake and I were walking along the beach and I couldn't help it I was enjoying the cheesy couple moment we were having. Then I heard..

"Jacob." Next thing I know Jacob was on the ground where Seth and Embry had tackled him.

"Hey I missed you guys too."

"You two are so lucky he wasn't carrying the baby." I said with my hands on my hips.

"You brought Benny?" Seth said looking around for him.

"He's in his car seat right by Emma." Jacob said and Embry and Seth started heading towards the tent.

"They all love Benny to death, and I think he likes the attention."

We continued walking down the beach and it suddenly just came out of my mouth. "I want to get married here."

"What?" Jacob asked looking down at me.

"Here in La Push at the beach. I want to marry you where we remet when we were sixteen."

"Your wish is my command."

We kept walking along the beach and I heard "Bella." I turned around to see my best friend at work Alice Whitlock running over towards me with her brother Emmett Cullen.

"Hey guys how are you?"

"Great." Alice responded. "Where's the baby?"

"Back over at the bonfire with our friends. Emmett what's up? How are you?"

"I'm good. And let me just apologize in advanced he heard we were going to the beach and that you might be there and insisted on coming along."

I groaned because I knew he was talking about his brother Edward. Even while I was pregnant he was relentlessly pursuing me. I tried to explain to him that I was planning on getting back together with Jacob when he came home.

"Hey Bella, you and the baby look great today."

"Thanks." Then I felt Jacob's arm go around my waist.

"Oh you must be Jacob, I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Bella met you working at the library right?"

"Yeah I volunteer at the school. All the kids love being in Bella's class."

"Nice to meet you." Then Jacob stuck his hand that wasn't around my waist out to shake hands with Alice. Then he switched his attention to Edward. "Jacob Black nice to meet you."

"Edward Cullen." He replied looking like a five year who had been told they couldn't have a cookie.

"Oh my God! You guys got engaged." Alice squealed as she grabbed my hands.

"Bella you have to be kidding me. He knocks you up and leaves you and you're just going to welcome back with open arms?"

"I didn't leave, I was in Iraq."

"Doing nothing of importance towards ending the war."

"Marines special forces."

"Jacob let's go he's not worth it." I said using all my body weight to pull him away.

As we were walking away I heard four collective voices yelling at Edward. Good he deserved it.

Jacob POV

The rest of the bonfire was a blast. I had definitely missed everyone while I was gone. The clouds had parted during the bonfire and it was one of those rare sunny and warm days.

"Wait Bella he has the weird water proof diaper on?"

"Yes the little swimmers."

"Ok." I took my shirt off and picked Benny up.

"Jacob what are you doing with our son?"

"Just trust me on this." I walked down to the water with Bella right behind me and since I knew this area perfectly I sat down with Benny on my lap right where the waves would slowly lapped over so it was gently hitting Ben's legs and some of his stomach. He started laughing as the waves tickled him.

"See mommy was just being a worry wart. Yes she was."

"Ok you win." Bella and I sat with Benny for a few moments before we got up. Bella wrapped Ben in a yellow terrycloth baby towel.

"Did you like the water with your Dada? Did you?" Bella asked the baby. Benny clapped his little hands together.

"Oh great." I moaned as I saw the rest of the Cullen family with the exception of Edward approach.

"Jacob I'm not apologizing for Edward but I hope you except my apology from the rest of us that we really shouldn't have let it get anywhere near that far." Bella was right it was really hard to say no to Alice.

"It's ok. You guys want to come over for the rest of the bonfire? We were right about to make smores."

"OH MY GOD YES!" Emmett practically screamed.

That broke the tension that was still hanging in the air and without Edward the rest of the Cullens were a pretty cool group.

Right when everyone was about to pack up and go I pulled Jasper aside.

"Jasper, Alice said you're a psychiatrist."

"Yeah why?"

"Have you worked with returning vets before?"

"Yeah I'm a vet as well. Went right in at 17 my mom had to sign the papers so I could enlist."

"Yeah I just thought I would take advantage of the health care and make sure I'm ok."

Jasper stuck out his hand. "Yeah you know a lot of soldiers won't seek psychiatric treatment after coming home."

"Yeah and some of them have problems and I'm not letting that happen with Bella and Benny."

Bella POV

"We're home." I said as I carried Benny up into the apartment.

"I love this being home for you and the baby."

"Yeah me too, do you want me to cook I'm kind of stuffed from the bonfire still."

"Yeah I know I'll make us some sandwiches."

"Mmm I love a man that can cook."

"See Benny learn from your father girls like guys who can fix the car and make food."

I started laughing "So when are we going to make it official?"

"As soon as possible but I kind of need to start working in the garage again. I got a little one to provide for." I playfully smacked him because he was jokingly talking like it was the fifties.

"You miss working with your hands."

"How'd you know?"

"I know you." I said as I put my arms around his waist. "Looks like we tired the little one out."

"Yeah let's get him in his crib."

We put Benny in a fresh diaper and a onesie to sleep in then Jacob wrapped him in a baby blanket and laid him down.

"You ever look at him and think we made a perfect baby? Cause he looks like it to me."

"Yeah I do sometimes." I took Jake by the hand and led him to the kitchen counter.

"Now I was promised a sandwich."

"Ok sure, sure."


End file.
